Dalliance
by Editor-Bug
Summary: There seems to be just one thing standing in Vegeta's way of becoming a Super Saiyan. Just not something he ever expected. Vegebul one-shot! Of course, takes place during the 3 years of training for the androids. Rated T for sexual themes and mild language. Read & review if you like!


(A/N: Hellooo, people. Thanks for clicking on this. This is yet another idea I've had stored away in my brain for quite some time; I'm really not punctual, am I? Anywho, READ ON)

* * *

Ever since the big killer android announcement, the Z-Fighters had been training non-stop. They were really determined to take themselves to the next level, but none so much as Vegeta. He was driven not only by his desire to defeat the mechanical menace, but becoming a Super Saiyan so he could surpass Goku, and whoever that mysterious lavender-haired kid was.  
His training consisted mainly of using the gravity chambers the Briefs had constructed to build up his strength. Unfortunately, the robots they gave him to practice with could only handle so much punishment, so every so often, he'd have to ask for more. And that was where Bulma came in.

On this particular day, Vegeta was flying over the massive Capsule Corp yards looking for Bulma when he spotted her lounging in a lawn chair by a pool; she was wearing nothing but a pair of big, round, sunglasses and a little yellow bikini.  
The Saiyan made sure to land a couple meters away and pace up to her, as the last time he'd "scared" her, he got a minute-long lecture about "sneaking up on a delicate lady like some kind of creep".

During his approach, he gradually zoned out, distracted by how much of her pale skin was showing. But then, she always seemed to be wearing stuff like that...

When Bulma heard him, she opened an eye.

 _"Right on time,"_ she thought.

A couple seconds later, Vegeta was impatiently standing over her.

She pretended to only then notice him and teasingly covered herself. "Eek~!"

"...!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I've no patience for your inanity today, woman. I need more training robots; at least 30, and make them tougher."

"Tall order." Bulma returned to her relaxed pose. "I'll get right on that. Now, get outta my light, will ya?"

"...?" Vegeta sidestepped so there was sunlight shining on Bulma again.

"So, not a Super Saiyan yet?"

Vegeta's face scrunched up. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm sunbathing," Bulma gladly replied. "It's something we lowly Earthlings do for pleasure. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Waiting around for some gaseous orb to desiccate me sounds like the last way I'd want to spend my time."

"I meant doing something for pleasure, Mr. Dictionary," Bulma remarked, turning herself over. "Though it'd be nice if you sunbathed, wouldn't it? Lying beside me on a beach towel, wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks..."

"Ludicrous."

"Yeah, you're right. You'd wear a speedo instead." She thought for a second. "Or maybe nothing at all, because sometimes people do this naked. I hope you're not too uptight for that."

Vegeta bent down right in front of her face. "Make. The. Robots."

"...ugh." Bulma got up and headed inside.

Despite her disappointment, she'd done her part for the time being. With each passing day, Vegeta grew more and more frustrated, and Bulma could tell his frustration was slowly giving way to desperation. Vegeta's inner fire was slowing going out, inching him into the realm of pitiable, which made him susceptible to...comfort. Specifically Bulma's brand of comfort. She was the only person Vegeta would spend his breath on, and he was spending more than usual lately. No matter how goal-oriented he was, he had to seek her out eventually since that was the only way for him to continue working towards his goal, as far as he saw it. In a way, she was a reliable paradise, his fleeting relief from his training where his mind wasn't fully consumed by his quest for power.  
For a while now, Vegeta had done 5 things, and 5 things only; eat large meals, take short naps, use the bathroom, train like crazy, and request more robots. And that made Bulma practically the only person in his life. Even if he didn't see it that way.

This was actually a little ploy Bulma had set in motion ever since Vegeta began staying at Capsule Corp; she'd calculate how long it'd take for Vegeta to power through her robots, then make sure she was doing something new when he came to demand more. Normally he'd just say "Woman, make me more robots blah blah blah", but if that new something was foreign enough, he'd add "what are you doing?" or "what's that?" He rarely if ever gave real reactions to Bulma's explanations, but she was doing what little she could to get him acclimated to her and Earth so maybe, just maybe, he'd be less willing to do anything awful once the androids were taken care of, like Krillin had suggested.

"Hoo…" Once inside, Bulma slipped a lab coat over her bikini in preparation for building those robots. "I'll get him next time."

XXXXXXXTHATNIGHTXXXXXXX

Vegeta knew the new robots wouldn't be done until the next morning, so all he could do in the meantime as far as training went was turn up the gravity and work on refining his movements, steeling both his body and mind.

 _"Yes, that's it! I feel it...!"_ he thought. _"This time! THIS time I'm going to become a Super Saiyan!"_

His aura flared up around him, threatening to scorch the gravity chamber walls. He focused as hard as he could and let out as much inner power as he could muster. He'd felt a transformation coming on many times before, but this was the closest he'd ever felt. This time, he was under more strain than he even thought possible, which was saying something.  
Images of his desires raced through his mind.

Of course, there was Kakarot in his powerful Super Saiyan transformation, standing before him with that ever-so intimidating stare.

There was also the lavender-haired boy in his Super Saiyan form, effortlessly defeating Mecha-Frieza and King Cold.

Then there was Vegeta himself, reigning over the Saiyan race, his father having crowned him for finally achieving the legendary status he was destined to attain from birth!

And...there was Bulma, approaching him with her arms open and her lips puckered.

"AH!"

Vegeta's eyes flew open. His aura disappeared. He swore he could've heard a pin drop.

"God... _dammit_!"

He stomped his way outside of the chamber and sat there in the moonlit grass, feeling pangs of loss and emptiness.  
If his power level wasn't high enough now, how much longer would it be until it was? How much more was it going to take? Was it even possible?

He tore out a couple patches of grass and flung them away before glaring at his palms.

"What the hell is this? What am I even doing anymore? Dammit...dammit! The weaklings here are of no use to me, they're _worthless_!"

After a couple reflective huffs, Vegeta recalled what had thrown him off in the first place.  
He turned and gazed at the building Bulma spent the majority of her time in. Her silhouette was visible in the bedroom window, pacing back and forth.  
Vegeta had never really thought about sex or anything related to it. There wasn't exactly room for it in his headspace. But ever since he'd started living on Earth, it'd been progressively shoving its way in. And for whatever reason, he wasn't able to eliminate it, so there must have been SOME libido buried deep within him...so maybe it was time for him to try satisfying it. It'd give him one fewer distraction, after all.

He hesitated to get on his feet...what if this was overindulgent of him? What if this was just giving in to what Bulma wanted? He certainly didn't want to give her something new to taunt him about.

But he shook his head and began making his way to that bedroom.

 _"This won't change anything,"_ he assured himself. _"I'm doing this purely for my own peace of mind. A one-time detour from my routine."_

On his way, he thought back to Bulma's advancements, even the very small ones. From her warning him against "trying anything naughty" with her (ironic, given what he was about to do), to her offering him a shower, to her concern for him after he'd accidentally destroyed the gravity room the first time, to that very day...

All that reminiscing really made time fly by, and before he knew it, he was right in front of Bulma's bedroom door. No way he was turning back now. He gripped the doorknob and took his time turning it before creaking it open.

As the light from the doorway fanned out onto Bulma's bed, she sat up, lightly rubbing her eye.

"Hmm? Vegeta…?"

Wordlessly, he walked to the foot of her bed. Bulma smoothed her oversized nightshirt before joining him there. She bit her lip. Vegeta was just standing there stoically, but obviously he was expecting something from her. He wouldn't just show up in her bedroom in the middle of the night wearing only his training shorts for nothing...

Taking the chance, Bulma touched his shoulder; he responded to this by holding her waist, slightly pulling her closer.

Bulma kissed him somewhat forcefully and after a couple seconds, Vegeta was returning the kiss with about as much enthusiasm. She soon began massaging his back, and Vegeta emulated these hand motions on her rear and thighs.

Stroking his torso with her own, Bulma tussled his hair until she felt herself laying back on the bed again. She paused for a second.

 _"I'm...about to have sex with Vegeta."_

...

But she didn't want it to stop, so she kept it up, all throughout the night.

And as for Vegeta...he figured it wasn't so bad.

* * *

(A/N: Geez Louise, this is the first time I've written something like this. Cut me some slack, people!

Semi-late into writing this, I worried about whether or not I was going about this the right way. Like, I wonder, did Vegeta REALLY put that much thought into banging Bulma? Or did he just kind of...do it? What was his thought process, even? Pretty sure most of us have asked these questions at one point or another, so this was just my interpretation. I think everyone has their own headcanon explanation for how that whole thing went down and what possessed Vegeta to do such a weirdly intimate (for him) thing in the first place.

Long story short, I hope you enjoyed my take on things. Please review, fave, point out any mistakes and check out my profile for more. Au revoir!)


End file.
